wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Lungary
Big Brother Lungary is the Lungarian edition of the international reality competition series Big Brother. The show follows a number of contestants, known as HouseGuests, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built house. Each week, one of the HouseGuests is evicted by a public vote, with the last HouseGuest remaining winning a cash prize. The series is exclusively filmed and produced in Lungary, although HouseGuests also hail from Efterland and Haff. The series premiered on TV4 on 2 July 2002, and immediately became one of the most-watched reality series in the country. It airs on Eftar Radio dünd Fräsühn (ERF) in Efterland and RTH2 in Haff. The show was hosted by Amina Dargerbrau from its inception up until 2012. It has since been hosted by Darcy Elinschaus. Due to the show's success, the spinoff Celebrity Big Brother Lungary was introduced in 2007, and has boosted ratings even higher than the original series. Over the course of its run, there have been a total of 39 seasons of Big Brother Lungary; sixteen regular seasons and twenty-three celebrity seasons. Format Big Brother Lungary is a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, live in isolation from the outside world in a custom built "house", constantly under video surveillance. During their time in the house, the HouseGuests are required to nominate two of their fellow contestants for potential eviction, and the two or more with the most votes would be nominated. This process is mandatory for all HouseGuests, and failure to comply could result in expulsion from the house. Viewers vote to evict one of the nominated HouseGuests, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is be removed from the house. The voting process can be done via telephone or online. When the final week arrives, the viewers vote for which of the remaining HouseGuests should win the series, and the HouseGuest with the most votes becomes the winner, receiving a cash prize of $200,000. During their time in the house, HouseGuests are given weekly tasks to perform. The HouseGuests wager a portion of their weekly shopping budget on the task, and either win double their wagered fund or lose the wagered fund depending on their performance in the task. The HouseGuests are required to work as a group to complete their tasks, with the format of the tasks varying based on the amount of remaining HouseGuests. Throughout the series, some HouseGuests have been given secret tasks that must either be completed individually or with a small group; failure to do so can result in the HouseGuest being nominated or punished in the house. Should the HouseGuests run out of the food provided for them, an emergency ration is available to them. The HouseGuests are forbidden from discussing nominations, and doing so could result in punishment. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. HouseGuests are also required to make visits to the diary room during their stay in the house, where they are able to share their thoughts and feelings on their fellow HouseGuests and the game. House The house is located at TV4 studios in the Hellstadt neighborhood of Munbach in the borough of Inner Munbach. The interior of the house changes yearly, in accordance with each season's new twists and themes. Each season has featured a backyard in the house, which has included outdoor furniture, a jacuzzi, and on some occasions other luxuries such as a pool, pool table, or barbecue. There is additionally an indoor gym. Seasons Controversy and criticism Since its inception, various seasons of the show have become controversial due to allegations of racism, bullying, sexism, homophobia, rigging, and the physical and mental strain of participating. Category:2000s Lungarian reality television series Category:2002 Lungarian television series debuts Category:2010s Lungarian reality television series Category:Big Brother Lungary Category:Eftar Radio dünd Fräsühn series Category:Lungarian-language television series Category:RTH2 series Category:TV4 (Lungary) series Category:Television series filmed in Munbach